


Un rayo dorado vestido de rojo

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire no cree en los superhéroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un rayo dorado vestido de rojo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Escrito para Desperatesmirks por un meme de peticiones en el LJ.
> 
> Gracias a PhoenixGFawkes por el beteo.

Grantaire no cree en los superhéroes. 

Tampoco cree en los héroes corrientes. Todas las figuras públicas no son más que una construcción publicitaria según los intereses de algún grupo por promoverlos. Las personas que hacen el bien porque quieren hacerlo no tienen nunca una cámara al frente. La historia de la bondad real no es algo que nadie quiera escuchar: siempre está plagada de sinsabores, injusticias e ingratitud. 

Como la vida misma, ¿pero a quién le interesa la vida real? 

Ya han tenido superhéroes antes en la ciudad. Siempre han traído caos y destrucción, alguien se hace de mucho dinero remendando sus desastres y luego todo sigue peor de lo que estaba. 

En los contados casos en que algún superhéroe pudiera tener alguna motivación altruista, las personas se confían y depositan en aquella figura todas las culpas de lo que va mal en la ciudad. Los héroes pasan a ser sus villanos. 

O el héroe estafa al pueblo, o el pueblo termina con el héroe. 

Los complejos mesiánicos siempre terminan en crucifixión. 

***

Le hubiera gustado cambiar de idea al darse cuenta de que su atractivo vecino de toda la vida es la nueva sensación de la ciudad. El rayo dorado vestido de fuego que lucha contra las injusticias sociales y se hace acompañar por otro nutrido grupo de jóvenes héroes. 

No se trata de una treta publicitaria para vender muchas camisetas y mercadería del grupo. Se convence de ello la noche que Enjolras regresa herido y no logra llegar hasta su propia ventana, sino que llega hasta la de Grantaire. 

—No —se niega el héroe con rudeza a su intento de quitarle el antifaz. Da igual. Ha estudiado cada facción y cada forma de su vecino a lo largo de toda su vida. Podría reconocerlo con los ojos cerrados tan solo con el tacto de unas manos que nunca lo han tocado. 

Lo cura lo mejor que puede. Le da licor para el dolor y le da su mejor consejo: no seguir con eso. El pueblo no sabrá apreciarlo. Discuten al respecto pero poco. Entre el dolor y el alcohol, Enjolras se duerme relativamente rápido. 

Sin embargo, así se gana a la vez el agradecimiento y el desdén de su vecino superhéroe, que al menos es algo mejor que su indiferencia total. Duda que antes de ese día supiera de su existencia. 

***

En las noches lo escucha salir. Grantaire reconoce el roce de la capa roja contra el techo aunque desde su cuarto no pueda verlo. 

Cada vez que lo escucha abre una botella nueva para empezar a beber. Será una noche larga pero es mejor no perder el sentido antes de escucharlo regresar. 

Volverá tarde, golpeado y adolorido, satisfecho de luchar contra el mal pero convencido de que queda demasiado trabajo por hacer. 

Casi preferiría no saberlo, pero quizá haya que curarlo de nuevo. No debería ser algo para celebrar. 

***

—Podrías colaborar si quisieras —le dice Enjolras en algunas ocasiones. Ya se ha hecho a la idea de que sabe de quién se trata y por todos esos meses le ha guardado el secreto. Sin embargo, nunca se quita el antifaz. No le molesta. Últimamente, en las fantasías de Grantaire, siempre lo lleva puesto. 

—¿Colaborar a hacerte matar por un pueblo que te desechará cuando ya no les sirvas? No, gracias —se niega él cada vez. 

En cierta forma, ya colabora. Pero no sana sus heridas por el pueblo. 

Ahora, hay ocasiones en las que Enjolras llega a su ventana aunque no tenga ninguna herida. 

—Necesitamos hombres de confianza —le insiste otro día. 

Grantaire se niega antes de dar otro trago a su botella. No podría resistir esas reuniones sin una en la mano. 

—Necesitan sentido común —declara, obteniendo una mirada severa a cambio.

Le habría gustado pensar que él podía dárselo. 

*** 

Grantaire hubiera preferido equivocarse. Cuando la crisis arrecia, los imperios económicamente dominantes son los únicos que les dan miserias de alimento a cambio de su fidelidad: la gente no se puede negar a seguirlos. Ninguno entiende por qué sus superhéroes creen que aquellos bienhechores son el enemigo. 

Nadie se va a levantar a pelear. 

De nada valen los superpoderes y las superintenciones. El pueblo se revuelve para pedir la cabeza del grupo que hasta ahora, en el pretendido nombre de ayudarles, ha espantado de su ciudad a todos aquellos poderosos millonarios que podrían haber estado allí, dejándoles comer las migajas que caían de sus mesas. 

Empiezan a darles caza. Enjolras no quiere escuchar palabras como retirada o rendición. Grantaire por su parte no termina de decidir qué será más rápido en llegar a él: el arresto oficial o el linchamiento popular. 

Es en esa época cuando deja de esperarlo en la ventana. Es cuando sale a la calle y va en busca del conflicto. 

Al momento del linchamiento, Grantaire está cerca. Siempre intenta estar cerca de él. 

Enjolras, el rayo de luz vestido de rojo, es terrible y precioso, pero va a quebrarse bajo el desprecio de todos los que ha jurado proteger. Grantaire lo mira y sabe que ha llegado su final. Corre entre la gente para llegar a su lado. Empieza a recibir palos antes de alcanzarlo, pero no le importa realmente. 

Ve la sorpresa en la mirada de Enjolras. Los ojos muy abiertos, los labios separados. La sangre le corre por la frente. Parece entero a pesar de todo y cree recordar en ese momento que tal vez podría sobrevivir ser apaleado por un grupo de humanos comunes. Grantaire no ha nacido para superar nada de eso y una barra de metal acabar de partirle algunos huesos. 

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —pregunta en tono solemne mientras cae a su lado, aunque alguien podría pensar que se trata de una broma. 

La mano de Enjolras se cierra sobre la suya y Grantaire cree que todo ha terminado. 

*** 

Después de todo, eran sólo seres humanos contra un superhéroe. Uno que ahora parece tener nuevas ganas de luchar. 

Cuando se ve proyectado hacia el aire, tomado por la mano del hombre que hasta hace unos minutos se dejaba apalear no entiende nada. Pero tampoco pide explicaciones. Se aferra al cuerpo de su vecino, sintiendo cada músculo tenso con el que entra en contacto. Está roto por dentro, pero no le importa nada notarlo. 

—Parece que estoy alucinando. Si me das la razón ahora, ¿será que estoy pronto a morirme? —pregunta con sorna, aunque es doloroso hablar. 

Enjolras no responde a la provocación. Las marcas en su rostro y el traje roto no parecen importarle nada. 

—La gente no está lista para luchar ahora, eso no significa que quienes sí estamos listos no lo hagamos —declara Enjolras con firmeza y algo de brusquedad. Contrasta con la manera cuidadosa, casi delicada, en que le lleva sujeto. 

No ha aprendido nada. Grantaire resopla, aunque incluso el aire en sus pulmones es doloroso.

—El pueblo es ingrato, Enjolras. Es su naturaleza —le recuerda. Hace una mueca de dolor que le impide elaborar esa idea un poco más. 

El frío del viento rozando su cara al menos le ayuda a despejarlo un poco. Se pregunta si lo lleva rumbo a su casa. Será hasta después que Enjolras le revelará la existencia de un doctor en su grupo, y Grantaire se cuidará de no preguntarle por qué entonces era él quien le curaba las heridas. 

Se da cuenta entonces que el superhéroe no ha replicado a su último comentario y al mirarlo lo encuentra viéndole fijamente a la cara, mientras vuelan a un rumbo que parece hacer de forma automática. 

—La naturaleza de la gente es sorprender —declara Enjolras con un convencimiento tan marcado que le toma poco tiempo a Grantaire comprender que se está refiriendo a él y lo que ocurrió entre el gentío. 

No está seguro de qué puede haber de sorpresivo en su disposición a morir a su lado.


End file.
